Chandeliers and soft music : are you coming Haruno?
by loveisNOTequaltolemonsdamnitt
Summary: A young pinkette befriends a poor, lonely boy in the market-only he isn't as poor as he seems. Now, thirteen years later, her inner-circle of friends gets to know him.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**: Sarutobi Hokage : common, guys lets hear it for our dear little Hanamo here! looks pointedly at Naruto, who is currently busy killing a certain Hyuuga , NO, its not our sweet little Hinata! anyway Kakashi is far to bored so he butts in to save US ALL THE trouble.

Hatake Kakashi : Alright , SHE DOES NOT OWN the little SQUIRT HERE!...in-fact I DO! now,now don't give me that look!...I'm his sensei after all!...Our otherwise shy Hinata, who is now fuming, throws a mallet into his perverted little face and everything is peaceful again.

now, AWAY WE GO PEOPLE! enjoy! :D

CHAPTER ONE : **THAT ****_perfect _****_dress_**

"Yo"

The gorgeous baritone of her bestie stopped her in her tracks. Although,she dint turn he knew that he had her attention, so he casually continued.

"Mom's throwing one of her infamous yearly balls tomorrow again...and well, just make sure to ware something pretty that would make you look like a girl for once."

and a faint crimson dusted his cheeks but went unnoticed by the angry woman.

At hearing this, she sneered good naturedly.

"... and what makes you think you know anything about fashion , Mr. DUCK BUTT!?"

Oh! she sounded mad alright, there was no doubting it ; but the man wasn't paying any attention to any of that, instead he was shocked beyond belief.

He had half expected her to turn around and smack him or just walk away without a word, but instead she had to pop one of the most unexpected questions...

*This IS the sakura i know ,right?*

I mean, she accepted the invitation to A BALL?! and that too, when she is so darn pissed with me? ...she HATES girly stuff like that. Like literally.

She is such a frigging tomboy and a Hot one at that, but of-course he'd never admit it. Let alone, tell her , the most annoying and attractive attribute was her ignorance towards the effect that she could have on men ,more specifically , on HIM.

All this passed through his cocky head faster than light, before a signature smirk appeared on his handsome face.

"And stop smirking."

His smirk grew wider ...

*And she knows me just too damn well*

and then he threw her words back at her.

"Well i dint say i did, but even a damned duck butt, who's clueless about fashion, knows enough to say that, what 'you' consider appropriate for a ball isn't actually so, dear sakura."

Completely , forgetting about her earlier resolve to not let him get under her skin, with his insults and ever demanding presence; she turned around to face her annoying bestie before countering.

"So why call me in the first place? If you were so sure that I'd embarrass you with my 'dressing ' skills?"

He shrugged and answered in a monotone "well, to tell you the truth , i dint think you'd accept it anyway-"

"So you you invited me just out of formality?"

She stared with emerald orbs,that had a dangerous gleam in them.

"No"

one look at those ever intimidating, green eyes told him that he would have to elaborate.

"No, its not that, i ...well...err ... i wanted ..i" he ran a hand through his jet black spikes,not quite sure how to proceed, but said it anyway.

"I had hoped you'd come, but i dint think you'd say yes"

"Oh"

Her expression softened a little. She knew it was hard for him to say things that , well ...made him seem 'weak'.

"So...you'll come then?"he tried not to sound too hopeful, but the pinkette had never needed too much to read him like an open book.

"What time?"

He let out a breath, that he dint think he was holding.

"Five something...it wont hurt to be early though, m-maybe i...i could show you around the lake garden..yeah i could do that..heh!"

She squinted her eyes at him again, she knew it made him uncomfortable and she definitely enjoyed making him so.

"...what?"he barked out.

And it worked like a charm.

she grinned sheepishly before replying.

"You have been acting really, really, weird lately , you know?"

"How so?"

" well for one, you forget to 'Hn' at me, at regular intervals and then you start being all 'nice' and the next minute you're all cocky as hell and then you're back to being a shy, nice, lovesick , chicken...whats WRONG?"

He lifted an eyebrow out of amusement, *Wow, she can be soo annoyingly 'smart' sometimes*

"You are very annoying,woman."

She sighed,he'd never even get close to admitting, would he? Well, she'd just have to coax it out of him then,

*evil smirk*

"Whatever I'm leaving...BTW who's your mum picking as a partner for you this year?"

As she watched him squirm a little; a mischievous smile played on her lips. This topic never failed to irk him and she knew it all too well.

He sighed heavily,

"Since I'm turning eighteen tomorrow, she said that i could have my pick. God knows what that's supposed to mean."

On this announcement, inner sakura mentally slapped herself...of-course! It was his birthday tom... and YOU, of all the people forgot! Shannaro! How could you do that to your bestie?

*Well he doesn't know it at-least! *

Yeah and don't let him either!...give him the best gift ever!

At this the pinkette smiled a sly , a very, very sly smile indeed ,*oh! I'll give him the best gift ever,alright!*

Inner sakura cringed in shock *oooOoh someone has grown balls! And I'm proud, shannaro!*

Sakura gathered her thoughts and patted him on the back, affectionately.

"Well she obviously means that you get to live your life the way you want to ...and that she wont have to barge in and lead you by the hand for every little thing !"

He shook his head and gave a sad smile

"I'm afraid its the complete opposite, since I've become of age to sit on the 'throne', she expects me to think, act and speak like a BLOODY Lord , in other words my life has become even more restrained with rules than it was before ."

Sakura felt pity build up inside of her, yes he was right , lady Uchiha was anything but sweet and considerate unlike her husband and she cared more for her status and reputation than her family.

But the pinkette shoved this thought aside and gave the most genuine and happy smile that she could offer ,something that almost took the raven haired man's breath away.

"Well , look on the bright side sasuke!"

"Is there one?"he gave her an apathetic expression.

"Of-course silly !...when you become the lord of your clan, which is not going to happen until, Itachi decides to give it up, lets just say that 'IF' you indeed have the throne,she cant tell you what to do anymore ! you'd be free to make your own rules! " She chirped happily.

"You don't understand ...its not so simple sakura."

"Well, why don't you enlighten me, then?"

"You see the elders ,well... hey, I'm not in the mood right now...just drop by tom ...gotta go, bubblegum."

Saying so he turned and swiftly walked away.

Sakura sighed and murmured to herself

"He's such a dick sometimes ...cant blame him though"

And just before she could leave, a hand stopped her from behind and she stiffened immediately, preparing herself, just in-case, she was required to defend herself.

"Sakura?"

Hearing a familiar voice, she relaxed.

" yeah sasuke?"

"I'm sorry about earlier"

What? What about earlie- oh ! 'THAT' Little scuffle? Wow! he can be such a sweetie too...who knew huh, shannaro?

"Heh its fine, really."

And then he was gone ,just like that.

She let out another sigh and walked away, leaving a gush of cherry blossom petals behind, to dance in the soft wind and then finally settle down into a nice little heap.

.

^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^ 8 ^^^8^^ 8 ^^^8^^^8

.

"How about this one girly?!" A blonde saleswoman chirped , holding up a blood red ,and rather provocative 'gown'.

Sakura shook her head in annoyance and protested

"GIRLY?! My name's not-"

" well i should think so...i mean who else dies their hair pink at this age or time? Unless you are really obsessed with the color or you are extremely girly!"

I died my hair?..just how DUMB is this one? Cant she even tell real hair color from fake ones?...like seriously!...this day is proving to be really bothersome.

"Listen here..."sakura searched for the nameplate but unfortunately dint find any.

"Its Ino if that's what you were looking for, Missy" the blondie grinned.

*Oh so you aren't that dumb either...I'm impressed, shannaro!*

"Right...Ino ,listen I'll tell you this again , i need something that's not too provocative but enough to help me ...well...make people drool and look nice for a change and also i need that in lighter shades and NO, I DON'T MEAN PINK"

The saleswoman however, giggled like a fool and teased heartily,much to her customer's charging.

"Ooh is this to make people or 'someone' special, drool?"

And a faint blush caressed her cheeks .

"None of your concerns, just hurry up and get me what i want ,woman."the pinkette replied rather curtly.

*MAN THIS IS ONE OF THE REASONS I HAATTTE SHOPPING, annoying hyper,over enthusiastic little vixens-ehm i meant salespeople!*

The blondie complied, without another word, but the ever present 'all knowing' smirk dint fail to serve its purpose and sakura decided that she would have strangled the woman, if she wasn't in-charge of finding her the perfect gown .

After being harassed for almost two hours, with various weird clothing items that dint come close to her desired type of gown, the pinkette decided that enough was enough and stormed out of the small boutique; leaving an exasperated blonde sales- woman buried deep into 'her' creations.

*Uchiha Sasuke , you better be worth my effort*

And with that one thought resounding in her head, she headed towards her cousin's.

A/N : ALRIGHT people, I'm trying my hand for the first time, at a story that has more than One chapter at one go, why? because i feel like it that's why, anyway since i have a very short attention-span I don't plan on making it very lengthy...it'll probably be of about four or five chapters , but i can assure you that i COMPLETE what i have started ;irrespective of the number of reviews i get. So...if someone out there , reads this and finds it worth their while to follow me silently, without actually doing so or without leaving a review...you can be sure that you will see the ending of this story and i wont leave you hanging in the middle :)

PHEW! that was one LONG Author's not ! heh ?! XD :D anyway a little heads up on the next chapter?...you will kill yourself with excessive laughing IF ONLY YOU HAVE A vivid imagination ! LOL! :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**DISCLAIMER : Hanamo: **__I'm sorry people, Kakashi is still out cold, for what he tried last time, man! the hyuuga girl has got some talent huh ?..anyway... I DON'T OWN Naruto,satisfied ?_

**_WARNING : THIS HAS GOT SOME MILD CUSSING...so be-warned. _**

_**Chapter 2 : PART I : (ignorance and consequences)**_

Golden bright orbs that seemed to beam over and reflect the very bright sunshine, was stranded together with the most exquisite silver metal,that were pressed into various shapes of the white dragon, which were all together attached beautifully to the spire and it dint end there. For, thin strands of ocean blue diamonds dangled from the ends of each arm which completed the impression of an artificial water fountain , hovering in mid-air

Yes, the chandeliers were personally handpicked by the former Lady and yet it dint represent any form of beauty to the bored eyes of Uchiha Madara .

"Sister" the conceited man acknowledged lady Uchiha ,as she came strolling into the main hall .

"Madara!, we weren't expecting you so soon,welcome home-"

The sudden explosion that erupted from the upper floor, followed by cussing, had caught both the elder's unwanted attention.

"I see, your son still hasn't parted ways with those street brats." Madara commented, clearly disgusted with the idea of royalty mingling with lesser mortals.

Now , unlike popular belief or what the former lady of the uchiha clan let people see, she was a very caring and the most benevolent woman out there. Then why would she want to put p up a facad you wonder? Well, to protect herself and her family from coming under any harm . Because , in all honesty, the elders of their clan were a mean bunch, and highly consdered anyone with the capability to be good or selfless , as weak and incapable of ruling a kingdom.

"Well, unlike a few stereotypical members of our clan, I'm glad to say that my son is much more open minded and actually sees past material riches."

"what a shame." he shook his head in dismay and walked off towards his quarters.

And so did lady Uchiha, only; she went to check upon her boys. Worry was lining her thoughts all the while.

Since, no good ever came when the young lord's group of good for nothing, friends and sasuke were within a hundred feet of each-other.

.

.

^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^^8^^^^^^8^^^^^^8^^^^^

.

.

Uchiha Itachi was never a man of many words,just like his baby brother. But, when something as gruesomely dishonorable as this crossed his path, he found it hard to keep his sanity and thus lashed out with laughter .

It was something to say, that everyone in the room put a hold to whatever it was that they were doing, to stare ogled eyed at the now berserk lord, but altogether it was plain, nerve-wracking, Shock that captured all their hearts for ,lets see ...a minute that never seemed to end?

so it was after a 'decade' that Diedara planed to snap out of it.

"He finally cracked, yeah? " the culprit behind the explosion heard earlier, cried out.

"Of-course , it pays to be so darn calm , for all these years." An attractive male with lavender hair, supplied.

By now,the said Uchiha was in hysterics.

"I don't get it, whats so funny ?" A red head,Sasori to be exact, suddenly popped in from nowhere.

Before anyone could answer him, the door to their room flew open and ...

"WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI? "

.

.

^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^8^^^^8

.

.

"WHAT THE FUCK ITACHI? "

Near the door way stood a furious sasuke with...with ...PINK hair?

And NOW everyone burst out laughing.

"Man i could make billions with just one shot of this!" Kakazu said through tears of mirth as the camera swung menacingly close to Sasuke's nose,before it went crashing to the cold hard floor and a rather hard punch graced the money minter's pretty face.

But none seemed to notice just how furious sasuke was, until he was holding Itachi by the collar.

"Yo chill will ya?! It was just a little something to make your eighteenth memorable",Diedara finally came to his bestie's rescue ,not that he needed it.

Sasuke snorted and turned to blare his infamous sharingan at the blonde artist."To make it memorable you say?...i wonder how you'd feel if i shoved a can of your pathetic paint, up your ass.?"

Itachi finally managed to get his sanity in check and decided , it was time to put an end to this nuisance ;before his emotional-wreck for a brother ,actually hurt anyone else.

"Learn to take a joke, little brother."

As if he had been reminded, of the wriggling man in his grip , sasuke turned his attention towards his older brother and spat out.

"A joke , my a**. I'll show you what a joke really is, you ba-"

He stopped mid sentence as the sudden shuffling of feet along with the over concerned voice of their mother was heard from the stairs...*OMG she's gonna see me with- *

and before they could react, the stately figure of Mikoto Uchiha stood aghast near the...well, the gap in the wall, where the door used to be, until a few minutes ago!

"Sasuke ? Itachi? What's going on in there-OH MY, OH MY!"

As lady Uchiha clasped her hands to her mouth , in an attempt to stifle her own laugh; sasuke couldn't take it anymore and he finally let Itachi have it, before stomping out of the room, that was filled with hysterical idiots.

.

.

^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^8

.

.

.

"Hey Temari,this is sakura, Do you think that you could spare some time..and well, go shopping with me this eve?"

Brown eyes flickered wide open after hearing the voice mail.

Sakura and SHOPPING?

whoa! Big news!

Temari jumped of her bed and got hold of the receiver immediately.

*...and its the eye of the tige-*

"Hey saku! Sorry was having a nap ..so shopping huh, when and where woman? just name it and i'l be there !"

"What about Ame?, I've heard that it has got some of the most-"

"You got it girl, I'll meet you at the Nara's, in a few, and we can take it from there."

"Sure, see ya"

.

.

^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^^8^^^8

.

.

Uzumaki Naruto had always been a man with good humor sense. He was mostly used as a comic relief all his life and it never bothered him.

But today was just NOT his day. He thought, as he was still trying to remember what exactly occurred in the past few minutes.

Okay so, it wasn't everyday that you see an Uchiha walk into your little 'dies to die for' shop , let alone an Uchiha with pink hair!

As if that wasn't ridiculous enough, the totally weird bit - duck styled hair, added to Naruto's misery.

Hell,he tried, he really did his best to stifle his laugh that was threatening to crush his lungs if it dint find any outlet soon.

And finally when it did find an outlet, it was at the most unappropriated timing that he could have imagined.

He let it out on the royally pissed, raven-haired-no-more, man's face.

And the blonde payed dearly. Not just by loosing an extremely valuable customer but also by breaking a leg and earning nothing but a disfigured face.

coming back to the present, he couldn't see any profit in having such a 'good' humor sense, in-fact if he put it this way, it was his worst possible nightmare.

*grunt*

"A-Are you okay Uzumaki-san?"

His lavender-eyed assistant called out in worry.

"No, i think i broke a bone-"

Before the dobe could grunt anymore, his assistant was on it already.

"Hello, 911?"

.

.

^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^^8^^^8^^^8^^^^8^^^^^8^^^8

.

.

*Darn that Diedara, i swear if he's still sticking around,by the time i get back, his going to pay DEARLY.*

And with that he walked of to find the only way to cure this menace , some black die.

It dint help that, he had manhandled the owner of the most prestigious and ONLY die shop in Konohagakure.

Sighing deeply, sasuke hailed a cab.

"Yes , sir?"

" To Amegakure and back. 16 yen and no-more."

The driver opened his mouth to protest, that he dint find any profit in it, but shut it immediately , when he saw the enraged look in those onyx orbs, that screamed , 'i'l whip you with your own shit , if you don't fall through with my ways.'

And thus the journey to Amegakure , commenced without any further incident.

A/N : _Hola people, I'm back, i know this chapter is a bit short,but I'll try to make them much, much longer and better next time around. and i guess you guys are wondering, that my summary said something about a six year old sakura and sasuke meeting for the first time ever and this story, so far hasn't even mentioned anything remotely close to that. well, my lovely readers, i can only say...wait and see , after all this is the only the second chapter...it might make more sense as later chapters are posted .So just let things play out and then you'll see the connection :)_

_OH BTW, remember how i said earlier that reviews or no reviews I'll still update?...well IT'S TRUE. But it ALWAYS HELPS to have a little FEEDBACK, it lets me feel like My stories are at-least a TINY bit wanted..._

_I'd LOVE to hear from you guys, so please don't feel shy, and i DON'T like playing this old trump card every-time but that is ALL i have and its so genuine...I"M A NEWBIE HERE..like literally and these few stories that you see on my profile are my very FIRST once, so please **try and encourage** **me?.**..'cause god knows **i need them .**_

**_THANK-YOU ALL :)_**

_**P.S : next chapter wont be up until sometime.**..cause MY college starts in a few days and I'll be weighed with a ROOM full of projects and assignments . so hope you understand. But, i will complete this story, only it might take a while for me to upload that's all._


End file.
